


Dark Corners

by bunniewabbit



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Lotrips - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-31
Updated: 2003-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunniewabbit/pseuds/bunniewabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick and nasty, but there are unexpected things hiding in those shadows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Corners

 

“Your jeans are too fucking tight, Lij.” Dom's fingers insinuated themselves between flesh and boxers and wriggled down past denim, pulling Elijah backward into his own hips as his fingertips fought their way downward. Elijah dropped his head back onto Dom's shoulder, his palms braced against the rough, cool concrete, and pushed his hips against the opposing force of Dom's forward grinding.

Eyes half closed, he turned his head until he could feel the warmth from Dom's ear tease his lips. “If they weren't tight, you probably wouldn't be trying to get into them right now,” he purred.

“Shut up, cunt, and help me with these.” Fingers re-emerged from the waistband and tugged ineffectually at the fabric surrounding the button.

Elijah chuckled softly, and rubbed his close-cropped hair into Dom's cheek. “If you want me to help, you're going to have to stop shoving me into this wall.”

With a grunt, Dom grabbed his hips and spun him around, unceremoniously slamming him up against the unyielding concrete. “Nice, Monaghan,” Elijah smirked. “You this sweet to all the girls?” But then Dom's mouth was covering his, effectively wiping the smirk away with the force of his lips, tongue and teeth. Elijah's eyes slid shut as he absorbed the hard, sweet shock of it, trapped between the solid chill of the wall and the resilient heat of Dom's body.

When Elijah's seeking hands found their way onto Dom's forearms, Dom loosed his grip on Elijah's hipbones and pinned him against the wall with thighs, pelvis, torso, mouth; tugged his arms out of Elijah's clutching fingers and snatched up his wrists, imprisoning them against the wall on either side of his head. Elijah bucked forward into Dom, a low sound resonating deep in his throat, rising up only to be caught inside their battling mouths. His wrists scraped in a rough burn up the concrete as Dom stretched his hands up over his head before pulling back from the kiss and further capturing Elijah with eyes that glittered darkly in the dim, orange-tinted light of the tiny room.

Though his breath was tugging at his lungs, Elijah forced his voice to remain steady as he taunted, “These jeans aren't getting any closer to coming off like this.”

Eyes flashing, Dom regarded him evenly, jaw set as he lifted his chin in challenge.

“You want me to fuck you right here? Right here, where someone could walk in at any moment and find us?”

Elijah's heart stuttered in his chest as his eyes flicked over Dom's shoulder, taking in the room as the overhead fluorescent light pulsed wanly: the single sink and toilet, the dingy, yellowish walls. “It can't be much more than a custodian's washroom, or something. It's too small.”

“Size doesn't matter,” Dom replied smoothly, calmly shoving a knee between Elijah's thighs.

“A bit dark and dirty, don't you think?”

“Just like you, lover.” And he tilted his hips forward, making Elijah gasp at the hard pressure and tantalizing friction as Dom's pelvis slowly rocked up and down.

Elijah narrowed his eyes. “A cheeky answer for everything, right, Dom?” A shadow of a grin was Dom's response as he dragged Elijah's wrists even higher. Elijah threw out the last excuse he could think of to stop, which was feeble at best because he already knew it wasn't true, but he couldn't bring himself to care. “We might be late. Piss everyone off.” He paused, waiting for Dom's quip.

“We have plenty of time.”

Elijah snorted. “You call that cheeky? You're losing your touch.”

Dom's eyes slipped sideways to the door, and then back to meet Elijah's, a glimmer of something like triumph flickering in their depths.

“There's no way to lock the door.”

Elijah's breath caught as his head whipped sideways. He peered around his own arm at the dull grey paint of the door, and at the scuffed silver doorknob with a protruding ridge of metal in the center.

“You fucker. There's a lock on the doorknob!”

His eyes traveled back to Dom's face, and there was a stomach-dropping, roller-coaster-plunge-from-the-summit moment that left him breathless as he took in Dom's expression. Dom's eyes were practically gleaming as he moved his face to within an inch of Elijah's, a wolfish grin on his lips as he growled, “Look at me, Elijah. I haven't exactly got a free hand, have I?” Elijah was left gaping wide-eyed into the tiny room as Dom blurred to his left, his breath puffing moist heat into Elijah's ear. “There is no. Way. To lock. The door.”

Dom followed this declaration with a sharp nip of teeth on Elijah's earlobe, and suddenly the heat was crackling through him, spreading out across his face and racing Dom's tongue down his neck, moving downward until he found himself arching his back and biting back a whimper. Dom pulled slowly back until the only contact was his strong, slender fingers around Elijah's wrists. Elijah's lips were pulled back from his teeth, his head tipped back and pressed hard into the concrete as he looked at Dom watching him.

“Well?” Dom's voice was low and dark.

“Well what?” Not because he didn't know the question, but because it was a way to push back. And because he wanted to hear Dom ask again. He swallowed convulsively, his fingers twitching as they prickled from the loss of blood flow. He noted the slight upward smirk of Dom's lips; the bastard was gloating over his catch-of-the-day, and it was all too familiar.

He hung there, abandoned by Dom's body heat, dangling from Dom's grip like he was twisting in the wind, a shiver vibrating across the surface of his skin as he returned Dom's sharp gaze. Jaw clenching, Elijah steeled himself against the needy ache, heavy with the weight of time and distance that had gathered in his belly, and waited.

And still Dom was silent. Sweat was beginning to bead above Elijah's upper lip, both from the heated scrutiny of Dom's gaze, and from the effort of forcing himself to remain still, though he longed to wrest his hands free and drag Dom back to him. But Dom hovered over him, tense and predatory, clearly relishing his position of control.

Yeah, well, fuck that.

Slowly, calculatingly, Elijah sent the tip of his tongue out to wet his lips with a languid out-in motion, silently exulting when he saw Dom's eyes drop to follow the movement.

Dom made a short, soft sound of muted disbelief. His eyes, when they once again met Elijah's, glinted dangerously, though he was smiling. Shifting his grip on Elijah's wrists until he had both of them in his left hand, he leaned his weight forward onto them, the jagged surface of the wall biting into Elijah's thumb knuckle and making him hiss. An insult that would not have reflected well upon Dom's parents disappeared into a gasp as Dom's free hand found Elijah's erection through his jeans and squeezed. Hard.

“What about it, Elijah?” Dom's voice was like smoky heat filling the room as his palm stroked Elijah through the fabric. “D'you want to live dangerously? Do it right here, all those people upstairs, no telling when someone might wander in?”

Dom's words swirled into his ears and choked his thoughts, and Elijah couldn't stop himself from pressing forward into the heat of Dom's hand. “Yes,” he whispered, the word rasping between his teeth like an obscenity. Not entirely defeated, he eyed Dom's spreading grin and said, “But, who says it's going to be _you_ fucking _me_?”

“The finer points can be debated later,” Dom allowed, with an indulgent smile. Then, with a sudden jerk, he propelled Elijah into a nearby corner and freed his hands, pausing long enough to say, “You take care of that,” nodding toward the button on Elijah's jeans, “while I take care of these,” and his fingers busied themselves with the white shirt buttons as his mouth slid sloppily over Elijah's lips.

His mouth opened to the slick invasion of Dom's tongue, pushing back and delving hungrily with his own. He took a moment to flex stiff fingers before neatly popping open the snap on Dom's jeans rather than his own button, smiling into the kiss at Dom's small noise of surprise. One hand carefully lowered the zipper while the other sought warm flesh under the snug, grey cotton of Dom's t-shirt, fingertips following the trail of hair upward and across the smooth, velvet planes of his belly, meeting a nipple and deftly coaxing it into a hard point.

Dom's lips left Elijah's with a wet _smack_ and a low _'mmm'_ of approval, moved along the arc of Elijah's cheekbone and skimmed down his sideburn to the curve of his jaw. Warm nuzzling with a whisper of teeth at the soft skin below his ear and Elijah tipped his head to the side and expelled a long sigh. Blindly, he twisted the fabric of Dom's shirt in his fingers and tugged.

“This. Off,” he demanded huskily, pleased when Dom took a step back and hurried to comply. He watched Dom's long torso appear as the shirt was pulled up and over his head. He seemed leaner, somehow, the muscles long and sinewy, stretched under the lightly tanned skin. Dom stood quietly as Elijah raised his left hand, smoothing it up Dom's ribs and on up to his shoulder, lingering briefly on his tattoo before letting it slip down his arm.

When he looked up and found Dom watching him solemnly, a flicker of something inexplicably awkward constricted his throat and he averted his eyes, looking down and finding a last button unopened. He fumbled it free and shrugged the shirt off his shoulders, dropping it to the floor, where it landed on top of Dom's.

His eyes were still on the limp, white-on-grey tangle of clothing when Dom's hands stole into his field of vision, fingers plucking at Elijah's undershirt. With a squawk, Elijah batted the grasping hands away. “No! Shit, Dom, the wall... my back...” He held his left hand out in explanation, the knuckle tinged burgundy-red where it had scraped on the concrete.

Elijah broke into a broad grin at the expression on Dom's face, the frown of impatient disappointment, like a little boy who's been told he can't open his birthday presents until Grandma arrives. And -- oops -- now tinged with annoyance. It was too priceless, and Elijah laughed as he planted his palms on Dom's chest and pushed firmly, backing him up the three steps it took to bump his backside against the sink.

“There are other ways to do this,” Elijah explained patiently, while Dom crossed his arms, leaned back, and glowered. “And, I've decided something.”

He paused as he pulled off the white t-shirt, heat flashing through his skin as Dom's eyes swept over him. He stepped up beside where Dom sat propped against the sink and slung a foot over Dom's legs, straddling them, Dom's arms unfolding as Elijah leaned in, closing the gap between their bodies with a bump. Turning his face up toward Dom's, he smiled brightly as the features softened slightly, the eyes shimmering down at him from under the shadow of his brows. Dom's arms slipped around his waist, damp palms on dry skin, skidding up his ribs and dancing across his shoulder blades. He rounded his back into the delicious, tingling warmth of the caress, closing his eyes with a low purr as long fingers tugged him even closer.

Then Dom's hands were sliding downward, stumbling over the waistband of his jeans and landing firmly on his ass, pulling hard, emphatic and demanding. Elijah's purr deepened into a full-out groan and he dropped his head back, reveling in the tiny sparks left behind as Dom nipped and licked a path up his bared throat.

“You were saying?” Dom murmured, lips moving against the taut skin. “What did you decide?” he prompted, pulling back as Elijah tilted his head down to look at him.

“I decided that you can fuck me,” Elijah said, eyeing Dom carefully, “but it has to be my way.”

A sharpness crept back into Dom's eyes, but he nodded. “All right, Lij. It just so happens that I'm feeling magnanimous.” He yanked Elijah's hips forward again for emphasis. “Your way, then. As long as it involves finally taking these bloody things off,” he grumbled, tugging at a jeans pocket. “I want to see that lily-white arse of yours.”

“You'd better do more than look at it,” Elijah retorted with a raised eyebrow, and he leaned forward, threading fingers through the hair at the base of Dom's skull and curling them into a fist. He dragged Dom's head forward and watched him through half-lidded eyes, slick tongue slipping past lips that parted easily, grey irises sliding up behind flickering eyelids. With the tip of his tongue he teased Dom's mouth, darting in and out of the wet heat and lapping at his lips until, with a rumbling growl, Dom coiled his arms around Elijah's slight body, tightening possessively, and crushed their mouths together, his ravenous tongue finding and feasting on Elijah's evasive one.

Elijah disappeared into the kiss, sucked down into the dark desire of it, the seedy little bathroom with its sickly, artificial lighting gone, the need at the center of the vortex seeming to produce a light of its own as it drew him hungrily inward. This was what it was to be wanted, needed, longed for--

Reluctantly, Elijah fought his way back and pulled away from the devouring kiss, levering himself off of Dom and instantly missing the heated contact of skin and insistent, rolling hips. For a moment he searched Dom's face, brows drawn together in a slight frown. Dom's mouth was open, the full lower lip glistening wetly and swollen red, vanishing for a moment as Dom sucked it in between his teeth and released it again, and his eyes were dark, so dark; deep hollows of desire and lust as he unblinkingly returned Elijah's intent gaze.

Elijah shook himself mentally. Ignoring the tendrils of need and yearning that twisted and tugged in his belly, he stepped back, weaving slightly and fighting to steady his wobbling legs as he gestured toward Dom's sagging jeans. “Time to take those off.”

“What?!” Dom sputtered indignantly.

Elijah raised his eyebrows and shrugged. “Hey, man, I could just go have a smoke, instead,” he said lightly as Dom glared at him. He stabbed two fingers into his front pocket. “But it would be a shame to waste...” The fingers reappeared, a square, metallic packet caught between them. “...This.”

Dom's eyes lingered on the condom for a moment, and then he sneered, “Pretty damn sure of yourself, aren't you, Elijah?”

Once again, Elijah shrugged his shoulders. “I bought it in the restroom upstairs. On a hunch.” He flipped the packet round and round in his fingers, tilting his hips sideways in a casual stance that belied the obvious arousal beneath his jeans. “Now, lose 'em.”

Dom threw one last black scowl at Elijah and toed his shoes off, then shoved his boxers and jeans off his hips in one swift movement, the loose material sliding easily down his legs to his feet. He kicked them roughly toward the pile of shirts and then stood, seething and vulnerable, waiting.

Elijah advanced on him, small teeth tearing at the wrapper in his fingers as he eyed the dark red of Dom's bobbing cock. He threw Dom a wicked grin before reaching down and nimbly rolling the condom on, enjoying the hiss of indrawn breath in his ear, then moved back and bent to remove his trainers before straightening and turning his attention to the button on his jeans. As he felt the burn of Dom's eyes upon him he turned around, tugging his jeans and boxers off as a unit, taking just a bit longer than necessary to bend down and pull them from his legs. He allowed himself a smug grin at the sound of Dom's low groan behind him.

Turning slowly back around, his skin fairly tingled under Dom's gaze. Two fluid steps brought him back to Dom's side and he stood breathing in the mingled scents of musk and sex and sweat as his skin burned at the almost-contact of Dom's body. He leaned in for a quick, deep kiss which Dom returned with fervor, and then he reached around Dom to the soap dispenser, feeling Dom's cock bumping his hip, and filled his palm with thick, slippery liquid.

With a shimmering thrill of flesh-on-flesh he pressed himself up against Dom's side, wrapping him in soap-slick fingers, sliding them up and down, captivated by the mingling cool and warm sensations as the soap seeped up between his fingers and Dom twitched and trembled within his grasp. When Dom's breathing became erratic, Elijah turned his attention to Dom's face, watching him in profile as he head jerked back repeatedly, eyes closed and lips parted in an expression of almost-pain, open and unguarded. Elijah's mouth went dry.

Dom's voice came out around his harsh breathing in a low, uneven cadence. “I swear to God, Elijah... if you turn this into a hand job... I will kick your skinny, naked arse out into the middle of the convention hall.”

Elijah smiled, his level gaze riveted on Dom's twisting expression. “Oh, don't worry,” he said quietly. “I am far too selfish for that.” His hand dropped away suddenly and Dom clutched at the sink behind him to keep from staggering.

Rubbing slippery palms together, Elijah stepped back in front of Dom, savoring his rapt attention as he curled his fingers and slowly stroked himself with one hand while the other reached around to slick himself up. He allowed his eyelids to slide shut with the vision of Dom's need imprinted on his retinas, knowing the show he was tormenting Dom with and luxuriating in it.

His reward was a softly moaned plea from Dom. “Oh, god... Oh, god, Lij. Now? ...Please?”

Elijah's fingers lingered a few moments more, and then he stepped forward and teasingly ran them up the underside of Dom's cock. “Time to trade places,” he said with a sly smile.

Dom stepped to the side and Elijah moved to the sink, wiping his hands across his thighs. Planting his feet firmly, he leaned down and grasped the curved edge of the basin on each side, the white enamel cold and hard under his palms. He looked over his shoulder at Dom, who seemed to be vibrating with impatience, and nodded once. As Dom moved up behind him, Elijah adjusted his stance, lifting his right knee and propping it up on the sink in front of him.

In the mirror over the sink, reflection-Dom appeared, flushed and sweat-shiny, and Elijah felt the heat from him on the skin of his thighs and buttocks, in the damp fingers that curled around his hips, in the moist weight of the body that draped itself across his back.

Dom trailed soft kisses across his shoulders and Elijah's muscles quivered in their wake. Sweat-cooling breath fluttered across his skin as Dom murmured, “I could still lock the door.”

The door... _Oh, god_. He'd let the door and the lock and the people and the _thrill_ slip from his consciousness and now they came back, zinging through his suddenly arching spine, shimmering up his thighs and straight to his cock, ripping a moan from his lips. _I could still lock the door..._

Through clenched teeth Elijah managed to rasp, “No. Fucking. Way.”

“You are one sick bastard, you know that?” Elijah could hear the wicked grin in Dom's voice as Dom's weight disappeared from his back and his fingers flexed and tightened on Elijah's hipbones.

“Me!” Elijah panted, “As I recall, it was _your_ idea the first time we... _unh_...”

Elijah conceded the argument in favor of concentrating on the slow intrusion of Dom's cock as it pushed into him, stretching and invading, sliding insistently and way too slowly inward and _fuck!_ Where did Dom get the self-restraint all of a sudden?

He was about to snarl at Dom to get the fuck to it when suddenly Dom was right _there_ , the angle just right, and Elijah's head snapped back, teeth bared, a choked cry in his throat, and of course Dom knew, because instead of moving forward he pulled back out just a bit and then in again, in excruciating repetition until he had Elijah spouting a string of strangled, disjointed curses.

When Dom finally drove all the way in, Elijah let out a yell so loud that Dom clapped a hand over his mouth and left Elijah gasping and trying to suck air around his sweating palm. When he let go, Elijah let his head droop, sagging down between his shoulders until his chin rested on his chest, where he tried to catch his breath, his eyes clamped shut.

But Dom wasn't going to wait. Hands anchoring Elijah's hips, he started moving in and out, slowly at first, then building up speed. Elijah caught his lower lip between his teeth and concentrated on the rhythm, riding the heat and friction as Dom plunged in over and over, a crimson firestorm burning through him, consuming him from the inside out. When he felt Dom's hand slip around and grip him firmly, he lifted his head with a throaty moan, only to let it fall backward limply, the flickering light on his upturned face strobing red through his eyelids.

His whole body was thrumming to the unrelenting sensations of Dom's long, hard strokes and urgent thrusting, lifting him up on the ball of his foot, taut and trembling, as he neared the edge. His breath hitched in and out of his parched mouth and his eyes fluttered open, focusing blearily on the mirror and reflection-Dom, whose intense eyes, glassy and shining, were fixed on reflection-Elijah's face, his expression wide open and rapturous. Their eyes locked, the sudden shock of it sending a wild, exquisite tremor through Elijah's shuddering body.

Elijah shattered as he fell, his eyes slamming shut with the force of his climax, rigid shards of himself beneath his skin bursting forth in breathless agony. And then Dom was following him, hoarsely relinquishing Elijah's name, fingertips gouging white ovals into Elijah's skin that would undoubtedly darken to vague arcs of bluish spots, subtle smudges of pain that would, like memories, gradually fade with time.

After a moment, he became aware of Dom's body, heavy on his back, arms curled protectively around him. His shoulders ached and he realized for the first time that the sharp bottom ridge of the sink's rim had been digging into his fingers and his knee was pressed painfully against the edge of the basin. A small whimper of complaint escaped him and Dom shifted, dropped a few light kisses down the center of his back and then pulled away.

Stiffly, Elijah unfolded his leg and set his foot on the floor, toes prickling in protest. He flexed his knee a few times and then looked around to find Dom watching him.

Dom had already stripped off the condom and cleaned up, and he mutely held out a wad of paper towels for Elijah to do the same. Elijah reached out for them, but Dom shook his head, instead reaching around to the sink and dampening the towels with warm water. Then, carefully and gently, he proceeded to clean the soap residue from Elijah's skin.

When he finished, Dom tossed the paper towels into the bin and stood in front of Elijah, looking at him uncertainly.

“Lij, I...” he began, but stopped at the almost imperceptible shake of Elijah's head.

He frowned, but Elijah leaned forward and cupped a hand around the back of his neck, pressing warm lips to his, lingering for a moment and then just one moment more before pulling away and smiling. Dom didn't smile, but he was no longer frowning, and he nodded before turning to the pile of discarded clothing.

Dom separated their clothes, handed Elijah his part of the pile, and they began to dress in silence. After awhile, Elijah looked up from tying a shoelace to find Dom looking at him sideways, a half-smile on his lips.

Elijah blinked. “What?”

“For a minute in there, I thought you were trying to bring the whole convention down around us.”

Dom's lips mirrored the smile that spread broadly across his own face. The moment had passed, Dom was grinning crookedly at him, and something approaching normalcy was overtaking them again.

“You know, it wasn't half bad,” Elijah said, snatching up his shirt as he straightened. “We should do this more often.”

He said it without thinking, and caught his breath as he glanced sharply at Dom. Not even a flicker crossed Dom's features as he replied, “No, we shouldn't. Works better this way.”

Elijah considered this. “What -- like, absence makes the heart grow fonder?”

“More like, familiarity breeds contempt.” Elijah guffawed and threw his shirt at Dom's head. Dom caught it preemptively, blew him a kiss, and tossed the shirt back.

Elijah slipped his arms back into the sleeves. “I suppose you're going to tell Billy.”

“Oh, yeah.” Dom looked thoughtful as he pulled his shirt over his head. “He'll know anyway; he always does, somehow. In fact, sometimes I think he knows it's going to happen before we do.”

Elijah looked up from buttoning the snug-fitting shirt with a grin. “Well, I wish he'd send me a calendar. I'd like to know when I can start looking forward to the next time.”

“Next time? In your dreams, Elwood.” Dom shot him a mock-contemptuous look.

“Probably, yeah,” Elijah acknowledged, and winked outrageously.

Dom rolled his eyes as he opened the door and held it for Elijah. “Once a horny little bugger, always a horny little bugger.”

“Naturally,” Elijah replied coolly, and groped him on the way past.

He left the dingy room and a vague feeling of mingled relief and regret behind as he walked out into the deserted hallway with his best friend at his side, and together they headed back out into the world.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


End file.
